


Blanche Neige et les sept nains

by Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Scents & Smells, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées . Il était une fois, Tobio, un prince omega à la peau aussi blanche que la neige et à la chevelure aussi noire que l'ébène. Sa beauté attire la jalousie de son beau-père omega, la reine Tooru qui, suite, à un concours de circonstances, le force à fuir dans la forêt. Yaoi. HinaKage, AsaNoya, IwaOi.Disclaimers : Haikyuu! et Blanche Neige ne m'appartiennent pas.





	Blanche Neige et les sept nains

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, je fais une pause sur la requête Omegaverse OiHina and co pour inaugurer une nouvelle série intitulée Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées dont le principe est très simple : il s'agit de réécritures de nos contes d'enfance à la sauce Omegaverse avec les persos d'Haikyuu. Les deux permiers contes seront du KageHina (avec d'autres couples bien entendu) après, j'en ferai sur d'autres couples. Ah oui et les omegas mariés à un roi sont considérés comme des reines. On commence avec Blanche-Neige. Bonne lecture :)

Il était une fois, un royaume paisible gouverné par un roi alpha bon et juste du nom de Hajime Iwaizumi. Son époux omega, la reine Akira Kunimi, attendit leur enfant et un jour, en se piquant avec une aiguille pendant qu'il brodait près de la fenêtre aux montures en bois d'ébène, trois gouttes de son sang tombèrent dans la neige hivernale.

En admirant le contraste que cela formait, Akira fit le souhait que l'enfant qu'il portait eut des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, la peau pâle comme la neige et les lèvres aussi rouges que le sang. Ce fut ainsi que le prince Tobio fut né au prix de la vie de celui qui l'avait mis au monde.

Le roi Hajime se renferma à la mort d'Akira, se plongeant dans les affaires de son royaume et délaissant malgré lui son fils jusqu'à ce qu'il fit une nouvelle rencontre lors d'un bal. Il s'agissait d'un omega d'une grande beauté qui fut aussi une connaissance de longue date qui décida de veiller sur lui et de panser les blessures de son coeur. Lorsque le prince Tobio eut ses quinze ans, le roi Hajime se remarria avec Tooru Oikawa qui s'installa ensuite au château.

Celui-ci traitait le prince avec un mépris déguisé et décida de le former aux travaux domestiques pluôt que de le guider à devenir un prince digne de ce nom et d'en faire un parfit héritier. Comme le roi Hajime était trop occupé de son coté à gouverner son royaume, il ne le remarquât pas et pensait que Tooru aidait donc son fils du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Ce ne fut point le cas, et ce fut ainsi que commença l'histoire.

Le prince Tobio était tranquillement assis près de la fontaine de la cour en train de se reposer un peu, un sourire se dessinant lorsque des petits moinaux se posèrent sur les épaules. Il avait lavé les draps et aidé aux cuisines, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour que son beau-père le laissa tranquille. Le jeune omega réattacha sa longue natte de jais qui menaçait de se détacher. La coutume voulait que les omegas de sang royal gardaient les cheveux longs même s'il était tenté de les couper car ceux-ci les gênaient plus qu'autre chose.

"Prince Tobio, il est temps de rentrer, fit une voix derrière lui qui fit envoler les oiseaux, sinon la reine Tooru risque de vous punir, surtout qu'il vous regarde.", ajouta-t-il en chuchotant. Tobio se retourna pour faire face à celui qui avait toujours veillé sur lui, l'intendant Daichi Sawamura.

L'alpha l'avait toujours protégé contre les agissements de son beau-père et avait pris secrètement en charge son éducation aussi bien dans l'art de la diplomatie que dans celui des armes. "Oui, Sawamura-san." Ils partirent le regard de la reine qui les observait depuis le haut de sa tour avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

La reine Tooru fut ennuyé, très ennuyé. Plus le temps passait, plus ce petit Tobio-chan semblait gagner en beauté avec sa peau albatre, ses yeux bleus et sa longue chevelure ébène. "Non, c'est impossible, fit-il en coiffant rageusement sa longue chevelure chocolat à l'aide de sa brosse, je suis la personne la plus belle de ce monde."

L'omega regarda son reflet en réfléchissant. "Je n'ai qu'à demander à l'esprit du miroir, il me dit toujours la vérité, il effleura le miroir d'un de ses doigts manicurés, Aka-chan, c'est moi, tu peux me dire qui est la personne la plus belle en ce monde?"

Le reflet d'un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs le fixaient de manière inexpressive. "Vous, Tooru-sama, répondit l'esprit du miroir Akaashi d'une voix monocorde, mais le prince Tobio vous dépassera en beauté sous peu."

Tooru le fit disparaitre d'un geste brutal de la main. Hors de question que Tobio devienne plus beau que lui. Il réfléchit un moment quand un sourire mauvais se forma sur ses lèvres. S'il y avait obstacle, autant le détruire.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Le lendemain, Tobio fut surpris de la proposition de son beau-père. "Vous me donnez quartier libre?

\- Oui, Tobio-chan, répondit la reine tout sourire, Dai-chan m'a dit que tu avais travaillé dur et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de te détendre un peu, son sourire s'élargit pendant qu'un domestique arriva avec une tasse de thé, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas un petit tour dans la forêt?"

Tobio hocha la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti du château, la dernière fois remontant à son enfance en compagnie de Sawamura. "Vous avez raison.

\- Et n'oublie pas de te vêtir avec une robe. Personne ne doit reconnaitre le prince hors de ces murs.

\- Oui, Oikawa-san.

\- Allons, Tobio-chan, dit Tooru en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son beau-fils, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, appelle-moi Tooru, voyons. Tu sais que je tiens à toi, non?"

Le noiraud se laissa ensuite étreindre avec gêne. Il n'aimait pas l'odeur de son beau-père, une senteur de rose rouge trop capiteuse à son goût. "Bien, déclara Tooru en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte, je vais te laisser te reposer."

La reine le regarda ensuite partir en ricanant légèrement. "Fais venir Azumane le chasseur, déclara-t-il ensuite lorsque son beau-fils eut quitté sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Tobio se vêtit d'une robe jaune pâle à manches longues ceintrée à la taille et attacha ses cheveux en demi-queue à l'aide d'un ruban rouge. "Voilà, cela suffira." Le prince partit ensuite de sa chambre après avoir écrit une lettre à Sawamura pour lui signaler son absence.

Il sortit discrètement du chateau puis pénétra dans la forêt non loin pour se rendre dans son coin favori, une petite clairière située au fin fond des bois. Le noiraud s'y assit et accueillit en souriant les animaux qui se mirent à coté de lui. Le prince caressa un lapin se mit sur ses genoux, écureuil se posa sur son épaule et même une biche s'allongea à coté de lui.

Malheureusement, ils fuirent tous en entendant un bruit dans les feuillages. Tobio regarda aux alentours en se demandant ce qui se passait quand un homme brun, portant une barbe apparut devant lui, l'arc bandé.

Asahi trembla en voyant ces yeux bleus si innocents. La reine Tooru l'avait chargé de tuer le prince et de lui rapporter son coeur en échange d'une récompense mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il était un chasseur, pas un assassin. "La...La reine Tooru souhaite votre mort, l'avertit-il d'une voix chevrotante, partez votre altesse et ne revenez pas au chateau."

Tobio fut mortifié, étonné que son beau-père puisse faire ça, pourtant la senteur qui provenait de l'alpha en face de lui traduisait sa frayeur. Son père le roi Hajime le saurait tôt ou tard s'il ne revenait pas mais..."Et vous, demanda-t-il au chasseur, qu'allez-vous devenir si...?

-...Je me débrouillerai, s'empressa de dire Asahi, maintenant, partez."

Tobio se leva et s'enfonça plus loin dans la forêt. L'omega ne savait pas où il allait, il souhaitait une seule chose : partir loin de son beau-père et se faire tout petit. Le noiraud avait senti qu'Oikawa-san ne le portait pas dans son coeur mais là...Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'Oikawa-san veuille me tuer?

Le prince s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un arbre, à bout de souffle. Les bois furent devenus plus sombres et Tobio pouvait dire qu'il s'était égaré. Un oiseau passa près de lui et virevolta ensuite vers un chemin, comme pour le guider. Le noiraud le suivit malgré son épuisement jusqu'à une chaumière située dans une petite clairière.

Tobio s'engouffra dans la maison et se renfrogna en y voyant le capharnaüm présent, néanmoins, il était trop fatigué pour s'y attarder dessus et grimpa à l'étage pour s'écrouler sur un des lits présents qu'il trouva d'ailleurs un peu petit, s'endormant ensuite bercé par une suave odeur de santal.

"Ah, on a enfin fini la journée, déclara Yû en sortant de la mine, le visage rempli de suie, prem's pour prendre le bain.

\- Non, cela sera Kenma qui prendra le sien en premier, rétorqua Morisuke, il y va toujours à reculons."

Kenma ne répondit rien et suivit ses confrères, le sac empli de pierres précieuses accompagné de Yûki et de Kousuke (dit Saku-kun) tandis que Yukitaka (que tout le monde appelait Izumin) bavardait tranquillement avec son ami d'enfance Shouyou. "Ça va, Shou-chan? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Je sens une odeur, répondit le roux, un parfum de pomme. Pourtant, aucun d'entre vous n'a cette odeur."

Les septs amis venaient du royaume souterrain des petites personnes. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre à la surface et de mener une vie tranquille. Une chance que Noya-san eut bâti leur maison près de leur lieu de travail, une mine emplie de pierres précieuses qui faisaient la fierté des royaumes aux alentours, la plupart se fournissant chez eux, lorsque Yaku, Kenma et Saku-kun venaient aux marchés des différentes cités les vendre.

En tous cas, Shouyou était le seul alpha du groupe, Kenma, Yaku, et Noya-san étant des omegas et Yûki, Saku-kun ainsi qu'Izumin des betas. Yû avait construit pour Shouyou une cabane un peu plus loin dans la forêt au cas où l'un des omegas de la bande était en chaleurs. "Tu penses qu'il y a un omega dans les parages, Shouyou?, s'enquit Yû.

\- Ce serait bizarre, non?, fit Kousuke en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux noirs, à part nous, personne ne s'aventure ici."

Yû s'emura dans le silence suite à cette constation. Il y avait bien une personne qui venait ici mais ça, il préféra le taire. "On est bientôt arrivés, les gars, déclara-t-il à la place lorsque leur chaumière apparut à leurs yeux.

\- Ok, fit Morisuke, Kenma et moi prendront notre bain les premiers, après, c'est vous qui décidez qui passera ensuite.

\- N'en profitez pas trop, le taquina Yû, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, ça suffit avec ça, Nishinoya, s'offusqua le chatain en rougissant.

\- Saku-kun et moi, on se charge de la cuisine, déclara Izumi en souriant.

\- Bon, ok, je vais m'occuper de la vaisselle, poursuivit Yûki, Nishinoya, tu mettras les couverts?

\- Pas de souci, répondit Yû, Shouyou, tu te charges de ranger les pierres dans le chariot à l'extérieur?

\- D'accord, déclara le roux en prenant les sacs à ses amis pour charger le chariot de bois à l'extérieur tandis que les autres rentrèrent dans la chaumière. Il sentit de nouveau cette odeur de pomme. On dirait que ça vient de chez nous.

L'alpha rentra alors dans la maison après avoir fini sa besogne et suivit cette senteur sucrée bien attirante jusque dans leur chambre à tous situé à l'étage. Ses amis s'étaient attroupés près de son lit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les...?" Son regard se posa alors sur la personne la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu.

Tobio ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté pour voir sept paires d'yeux le fixer curieusement. L'odeur de santal emplit curieusement les narines, cependant, il se focalisa sur les visages emplis de suie pour ensuite s'asseoir afin de discuter avec eux : "Euh, bonsoir.

\- Ah, c'est un omega masculin, remarqua Yûki, j'ai cru que c'était une fille, moi.

\- La prochaine fois, regarde un peu plus au sud, fit Kousuke.

\- Sakunami, Shibayama, taisez-vous, leur ordonna Yaku, bonsoir, nous sommes les petited personnes vivant ici. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans notre demeure?"

Tobio analysa la situation. Des petites personnes...Ah oui, au royaume, tout le monde les appelle les nains. Alors, il y en a qui vivent ici? De toute façon, je suis en tort d'être rentré chez eux sans permission.

Le prince leur expliqua alors la situation en tentant de ne pas croiser le regard d'ambre de la petite personne à coté de lui, ni de sentir son odeur de santal car celle-ci venait de lui. Yû fut triste pour le prince et inquiet pour le chasseur car il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Asahi-san.

Ce dernier avait une cabane dans la forêt, il irait le voir après. "Je vous demande si je peux rester chez vous le temps qu'un des gardes vienne me chercher, je suis sûr que mon père sera au courant de l'histoire à ce moment-là et...Je sais cuisiner et je peux aussi faire le ménage pour vous dédommager." Surtout qu'ils en avaient grand besoin.

"Qu'en penses-tu, Morisuke-kun?, demanda Yû, c'est toi le chef de la bande."

Shouyou, de son coté, souhaita que Yaku dise oui. Certes, le prince n'avait pas l'air commode mais il l'attirait beaucoup et souhaitait davantage le connaitre.

"Nous n'allons pas laisser le prince dehors avec le danger qu'il court, s'offusqua Yaku, vous pouvez rester chez nous.

\- Ouuuaiiis!, s'exclama joyeusement Shouyou en étreignant le prince pour se faire dégager la tête empoignée, aiiiieeee!

\- Non mais ça va pas, imbécile?, se fâcha Tobio, en plus, tu as la tête pleine de suie.

\- Shouyou est le seul alpha du groupe, expliqua Yû, il doit surement trouver ton odeur agréable.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas une raison de se conduire ainsi, réprimanda Morisuke, Hinata, occupe-toi de monter le hamac dans le salon, tu dormiras là-bas le temps que le prince restera ici.

\- D'accord, déclara un Shouyou tout penaud en se levant, je suis désolé, Tobio-sama mais vous sentez bon la pomme."

Tobio ne répondit rien et fuit son regard en rougissant légèrement. Lui non plus n'était pas indifférent à l'odeur de santal du roux. "Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, poursuivit Yaku, je vais préparer le bain mais, tout d'abord les présentations..."

Ce fut ainsi que le prince Tobio fut recueilli par les sept nains.

Pendant ce temps, la reine Tooru jubilait joyeusement en tenant dans ses mains l'écrin contenant le coeur de celui qui fut son rival. "Une bonne chose de faite." Il resterait le plus beau selon la volonté de son géniteur. L'omega activa de nouveau le miroir : " Aka-chan, peux-tu me dire qui est la personne la plus belle du monde?"

Akaashi poussa un soupir : "C'est toujours vous Tooru-sama mais le prince Tobio vous surpassera en beauté bientôt, il y eut une pause, il vaut mieux que vous vous préoccupiez de..." Tooru fit disparaitre rageusement le reflet : "Cela vaut donc dire que ce bon à rien d'Azumane a échoué, grommela-t-il avant de s'écrier, gardes! Cherchez ce maudit chasseur, retrouvez-le et tuez-le."

L'omega tenta de se calmer ensuite, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'emporte sinon Hajime se douterait de quelque chose. "Tant pis, je vais m'occuper de ça moi-même. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes." Il lui suffirait de sentir l'odeur de Tobio-chan pour le retrouver mais avant, un petit camouflage et la préparation d'une décoction maison s'imposaient.

Le temps passa et le prince Tobio prit ses marques dans la garçonnière des nains. Ces derniers apprécièrent beaucoup sa cuisine et furent contents de retrouver une maison bien rangée une fois rentrés du boulot. Le noiraud se surprit à aimer cette ambiance chaleureuse si différente de celle du château et puis...Il commençait à s'attacher à ses nouveaux amis, en particulier Shouyou.

Le petit alpha roux venait des fois se mettre à coté de lui la nuit lorsque tout le monde dormait et cela ne le gêna pas, au contraire, sa présence lui plaisait de plus en plus. Cela serait bien difficile de retourner au château. Un soir, lors du dîner, ils découvrirent que Nishinoya ne fut pas là. "Où est Noya-san?, demanda Shouyou pendant que Tobio leur servait à chacun un bol de ragoût, il a dit qu'il partait dans la cabane mais il n'est pas revenu.

\- Probablement dans ta cabane, le rassura Morisuke, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Shouyou hocha la tête en pensant que Yaku avait probablement raison.

Après tout, Noya adorait sortir.

"Voilà, tu seras en sécurité ici, déclara Yû à Asahi. Nishinoya était parti chez le chasseur inquiet et celui-ci lui avait confié le subterfuge qu'il avait fait à la reine Tooru pour protéger le prince Tobio en prenant un coeur de biche à la place de celui de l'omega.

Il avait peur que Tooru-sama le découvre et n'avait osé sortir. Yû avait donc décidé de l'amener dans la cabane de Shouyou. "Le prince Tobio est chez nous donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Cela me rassure, fit Asahi en poussant un soupir de soulagement, et je te remercie pour tout, Nishinoya."

L'omega huma un instant l'odeur émanant de l'alpha, la trouvant musquée et apaisante. "De rien, Asahi et puis, c'est normal entre voisins."

Asahi sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre en voyant ce sourire gêné. Il prit alors impulsivement le plus petit par les épaules pour l'embrasser. Yû eut un temps d'arrêt abant de se laisser faire, sa bouche se pressant contre celle d'Asahi, savourant la texture de ses lèvres. Ils rompirent le baiser une fois à bout de souffle. "Désolé, Nishinoya, s'empressa de dire Asahi de peur que l'omega ne soit faché.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, déclara Yû en lui adressant un sourire mutin, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce baiser. Je peux en avoir un autre?"

Le chasseur céda alors à sa requête.

Le lendemain, dans la journée, Tobio eut une étrange visite. Ses amis étant partis à la mine, Nishinoya les ayant rejoints plus tard dans la matinée, prétextant qu'il s'était assoupi dans la cabane, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une personne vienne lui rende visite et encore moins une personne agée couverte de haillons.

"Bonjour, mon enfant, lui dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, je me ballade dans la forêt et j'en ai profité pour cueillir plein de pommes. Comme j'ai vu cette jolie maison, je pensais que les personnes qui y vivaient en voudraient certainement quelques unes."

C'est vrai que je n'ai rien mangé, ce matin.

" Mes amis sont partis travailler, déclara Tobio, mais j'en prendrai bien une.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma la vieille dame en sortant une pomme bien rouge de son panier, tiens, goûte, elles sont bien sucrées."

Tobio prit la pomme en la remerciant avant de croquer dedans. Que...? Il sentit un froid envahir son corps qui tomba à la renverse. La seule chose qu'il remarqua avant de sombrer fut cette odeur de rose si familère.

Oikawa-san.

Il l'avait empoisonné.

...Shou...you...

Shouyou eut un choc en voyant Tobio gisant sur le sol, la peau presque translucide et les lèvres légèrement violacées. Il ne sentit plus cette odeur de pomme si familère, même lorsqu'il se précipita pour enlacer son corps glacé, tout en sanglotant, ses yeux emplis de larmes. Morisuke et les autres ne purent rien dire, seulement pleurer.

Les sept nains baptirent un cercueil en verre avec un lit de fleurs où ils posèrent le corls du prince, croisant ses bras autour d'un bouquet de fleurs. Les animaux de la forêt ainsi qu'Asahi qui les rejoignit se recueillirent auprès de Tobio. Shouyou lui tint tendrement la main, assis auprès de l'omega dont il était tombé amoureux. Tobio a l'air si paisible.

Le roux s'en voulait de n'avoir pu le protéger.

Le silence funèbre fut troublé par deux personnes qui arrivèrent. "C'est moi qui les ai prévenus, déclara Asahi, le roi Hajime a découvert la disparition de son fils et a demandé à son protecteur et à son fiancé de le chercher."

Tobio avait donc un fiancé?, pensa Shouyou, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

" Je suis Daichi Sawamura, le protecteur du prince, se présenta un homme aux cheveux noirs dont le roux devina d'emblée qu'il s'agissait d'un alpha, et voici le prince Koushi Sugawara, son fiancé."

Un omega à la chevelure grise et aux yeux noisettes s'inclina devant eux : "Ainsi donc, ce qu'avait avoué la reine Tooru était vraie. Il a vraiment assassiné son beau-fils.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? demanda Nishinoya.

\- La reine Tooru est connu dans le monde pour sa grande beauté, expliqua Sawamura, lorsque Tobio-sama a grandi, il a pris ombrage.

\- De toute façon, fit le prince Koushi, l'esprit de son miroir magique l'a emprisonné dans son monde, le temps qu'il reflète ses actions." Il s'approcha du cercueil de verre en poursuivant : "Nous devons ramener la dépouille du prince au château...

-...Attendez, leur demanda Shouyou, je voudrai lui dire au revoir une dernière fois."

Daichi hocha la tête. Apparemment, le prince Tobio s'était fait des nouveaux amis ici. Shouyou contempla le prince en lui caressant la joue. Il semblait si beau, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade dans les fleurs, sa peau évoquant la douce neige mais Shouyou aurait aimé plonger de nouveau son regard dans les magnifiques yeux azurs. "Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger, chuchota-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres qui lui parurent si douces en dépit de la froideur, je t'aime Tobio."

Les lèvres du prince commencèrent à se réchauffer, pour se presser doucement contre les siennes. La senteur de pomme flottait de nouveau autpur de lui. Shouyou rompit rapidement le baiser en voyant les yeux de Tobio cligner légèrement pour s'ouvrir. "Tobio..."Le prince s'assit pour se faire enlacer de nouveau par le roux mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de le rejeter, il lui rendit son étreinte. "Merci, Shouyou, murmura-t-il en le serrant davantage dans ses bras sous le regard heureux de tous leurs amis.

L'alpha roux leva les yeux vers lui en lui adressant un regard empli d'amour : "Ne me quitte plus jamais."

Tobio lui adressa un de ses rares sourires avant de lui planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Je resterai toujours à tes cotés." Le prince se rendit alors compte que Sawamura était là...Et en compagnie de son fiancé en plus. "Euh, Sawamura-san, je...

-...Nous partons prévenir le roi Hajime que tout va bien pour vous, il ajouta en lui adressant un sourire malicieux, profitez-en pour rester auprès de votre compagnon." Shouyou et Tobio rougirent à l'allusion tandis que Nishinoya en rajouta une couche. "La cabane est tout à vous pour votre nuit de noces."

Sawamura partit donc dans la forêt en compagnie de Sugawara. "Désolé pour vos fiançailles, déclara-t-il à Koushi, mais je souhaitais que...

\- Tobio a trouvé son compagnon et puis de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison, expliqua l'omega, et puis, ajouta-t-il, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, je préfèrerai avoir un alpha pour partenaire." Daichi rougit un peu en écoutant l'insinuation, surtout que Koushi-sama venait de lui prendre la main.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de la reine Tooru, Akaashi, tout droit sorti de son miroir, discutait avec le roi Hajime qui tentait de comprendre la situation. "Tooru-sama s'en veut d'avoir fait ça, raconta Keiji, vous connaissez son passé, je suppose."

Hajime hocha la tête. Le géniteur de Tooru avait maltraité l'omega, le poussant à entretenir son physique à l'extrême sous peine d'être puni à la moindre incartade. En voyant Tobio comme un concurrent, peut-être souffrait-il de son passé. "Je vais le libérer du miroir. Prenez bien soin de lui, surtout avec l'enfant qu'il porte et dites-lui que le prince Tobio est vivant." Après tout, en tant qu'esprit du miroir se transmettant chez les Oikawa de générations en générations, il devait veiller sur l'omega.

Hajime vit alors Akaashi se téléporter dans le miroir pour laisser place à un Tooru en train de sangloter. "Hajime, je dois m'excuser pour..." Le roi le prit dans ses bras : "Je vous ai délaissés, Tobio et toi et cela ne recommencera plus. De plus, maintenant que je sais que tu attends notre enfant, je vais davantage m'occuper de la famille et ne t'inquiète pas pour Tobio, il est en vie."

Ce qui voulait dire que Tobio-chan avait trouvé l'amour véritable. Tooru se blottit contre son époux, soulagé que ses crimes furent réparés. Maintenant, il se rachèterai auprès de la famille qu'il décida de chérir. "Je t'aime, Hajime, murmura-t-il en versant des larmes de joie.

\- Moi aussi, Tooru, déclara Hajime en l'embrassant tendrement.

Tous vécurent heureux ensuite.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la première histoire. J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la requête OiHina and co. A bientôt.


End file.
